


The Gingerbread Wander

by Sp00py



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Consumption, Fish Death, Gen, Violence, chapter 1 is like a teen rating, chewing on wander, early season 2, is there a name for nonsexual vore b/c it's not quite cannibalism, rating is for chapter 2 specifically, they bond! then they... don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00py/pseuds/Sp00py
Summary: Wander's in trouble, and Dominator's glad to help.





	The Gingerbread Wander

Wander stumbled through the thick brambles that covered the planet in silvery, twisting patches. His fur protected him from most of the thorns, but he'd gotten smacked across the face with one, and his eye stung and watered. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. His breath came in short, difficult bursts. The teeth marks that littered his body throbbed, hot and bruised.

Behind him, he could hear his pursuers gaining. He'd been running for hours, but his energy was flagging, sapped away by his blind terror.

More brambles tangled around him, as though trying to capture him. With a frantic, breathless cry Wander wrenched himself free, ignoring the pain of new scratches beading with blood, and toppled onto the bank of a river. His eyes lit up at the possibility of escape. He could just -- no, the water rushed past in white, frothing eddies, and the river was dotted with slippery, sharp rocks. Wander could never make that, not without Sylvia. Was this entire planet out to get him?

Instead of crying in frustration and fear, like he really wanted to do, Wander cast about for some other direction he could go.

Lord Dominator was a few yards downstream. He was hunched over a black fishing rod.

Wander's face lit up into a grin. Maybe he'd help! Sure, they hadn't hit it off the best the first time he'd tried to welcome Dominator to the galaxy, but Dominator had to be better than being chewed on by some locals. The fact that his suit reminded Wander of Hater made him trust that the new villain was probably all warm and gooey under his armor.

"Hiya!" Wander chirped, bouncing over to the giant man, all pain forgotten at this new distraction. "Fancy runnin' into you here."

Dominator turned to regard Wander silently, visor glowing a sickly green, then turned his attention back to the water. "What happened to you?" he asked, voice a low rumble like an earthquake.

Wander glanced backwards as the rustling in the brambles increased and took a worried step closer to Dominator. "Just a bit of a miscommunication," he said delicately.

"Uh-huh."

"They wanna eat me."

Dominator was silent for a moment, and Wander realized he was scanning him, a line of green sliding up and down his body. He shivered like he could feel the faintest pressure of light from the scan.

The scan went off. Dominator looked back at his fishing rod. It was silent between them.

Wander shifted uncomfortably, casting a worried glance back at the brambles, and rubbed at his injured eye. It didn't seem Dominator was going to help, so he'd best get to helping himself. "We-ell, it was nice talkin' to ya, but I gotta get goin'."

He turned around and made it a step up-river when a warm, molten arm wrapped around him. Wander swallowed a gasp, mind immediately leaping back to the crushing pain of being pinned to the wall like a bug. He kicked and scrabbled for freedom, until he realized Dominator wasn't squeezing him like an orange, but just holding him. The big villain deposited Wander in front of his fishing pole as three people who shared a passing resemblance to slime molds burst onto the bank.

He handed it off to Wander and climbed to his feet. Wander, never one to question a nice deed, made himself small behind Dominator's looming figure.

"Fuck off," Dominator said.

"You got our meal there," one of them said, voice shaking only a little.

Wander heard the click and hum of something charging up.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

There was a rustle, then silence, and Wander risked stretching to peek around Dominator. They were gone.

Dominator turned back to him and sat down. Wander threw himself into the villain's arms, almost losing the fishing pole in the process.

"You saved me!" he squealed. He didn't know why Dominator had such a change of heart from their last meeting, but he wasn't complaining. Dominator said nothing, but made no move to push him away. Wander'd take it.

Grin wide enough to take up most of his face, Wander settled down next to him and began chatting happily as the sun drifted across the sky. It was so nice, just being able to relax and bond with the newest villain to the neighborhood. Eventually, he circled around to "I notice you ain't havin' much luck fishing. I have a friend back home who loves fishin'. I learned a thing or two 'bout it, if you want."

Dominator looked between his rod and Wander. "I caught what I was here for hours ago."

"Huh?"

Dominator yanked up the line. On the end was a terrified fish trapped in a too-tight webbing of cooled Volcanium X. Its mouth gaped as it gasped for water.

The breath of time it took for Dominator to squeeze the life out of the fish, blood trickling, eyes bulging, stretched on forever. But, in a second, it was over. Wander stared as the pieces fell into the river, disappearing in swirls of green blood and foam.

His gaze fell to his hands. Dominator had caught it hours ago, he'd said. Wander had been an accomplice. "I... gotta go," he said quietly, trying to stand.

Dominator snatched him up again, and soon a webwork of Volcanium X was crawling across Wander as he writhed. "What's the rush?"

Wander wheezed for breath as it tightened around him, digging into his already bruised and abused skin. The strangest, and scariest, part was how easily he caught Wander. People didn't just grab him. It wasn't supposed to work like that -- it reminded Wander too much of Screwball.

Dominator lifted him up like a fruit on a branch. "Those guys are still out there," he said as Wander squirmed in front of his visor. "Want me to just let you go so they can gobble you up?"

"I'm not food!" Wander cried out, exasperated.

"Anything's food if you're determined, flower child. And my sensors say you're a surprisingly digestible treat."

Wander swallowed at the nickname, suddenly feeling exposed. That wasn't something he liked to broadcast, because it always made people act weird around him. Some rare folks just knew, but they were few and far between, and, usually, Wander was safe with Sylvia. Usually. But she wasn't here and he didn't know when she'd be back.

He curled in on himself as best he could as Dominator brought him even closer. He was going to eat Wander, too, wasn't he?

"Please don't," he said quietly, though any further begging was cut off as something loud and destructive tore through the nearby brambles. A truck crashed into Dominator's back, jerking him forward a little as its front crumpled and hissed steam.

"I'm not really a flower sort of girl," Dominator told Wander before dropping him, twisted up in the Volcanium X netting, half in the water. He -- she? Wander didn't really have the presence of mind to process that, just accept it -- turned to face the truck.

Wander sputtered and flopped, trying to get his face out of the rushing water and beg Dominator to go easy on the people he could hear screaming over the sounds of rending metal. It was over faster than Wander could get upright, leaving only the crackling of a fire and the growling of rapids. Dominator picked him back up.

Frantically, Wander searched for bodies or limbs or puddles of blood. The fishing rod lay across the silvery, short grass like a black gash in the earth itself.

"They're gone," Dominator said, lifting him up in one arm so he could survey the area easier, backing up her claim. There was no evidence anyone had been maimed. "I let them live."

Wander let out a relieved sigh. "Could ya... let me go, too?"

The netting began to dissolve, but Dominator shifted Wander to be cradled in her big, lava-warm arms. "I don't think you should be left alone out here," she said. "Clearly it's not safe for you."

"But Sylvia --"

"Isn't here. We're all alone, now." Dominator hit the hood of the abandoned truck until it flattened out again, and deposited Wander on it. He crossed his legs and smiled up at her.

"Thanks so much, Lord Dominator! You're being a real pal 'bout this whole thing."

"You're right," Dominator said as though this was some new revelation. "That not raising any red flags for you?"

"Flags?

"Yep. Big, red-hot lava-y flags." Her gloves began to drip with viscous, dangerous lava.

Wander inched away, but before he got too far, Dominator had slapped him with a slash of lava that immediately cooled, sealing his wrist to the hood. He twisted around to stare, eyes wide and terrified, up at Dominator. "But... but you helped me," he said weakly.

"Yeah." Dominator grabbed his other hand and dragged him forward, almost dislocating his shoulder. "I'll dumb it down for you, since you don't seem to get it: I just love getting your stupid little hopes up, then tearing them apart."

"I thought you didn't like flowers," Wander tried.

"I don't. In one piece, at least." Her visor slipped up, revealing a pretty green face with black, teardrop markings and a sharp, toothy grin. "You're just too sweet for your own good, Wander. I'm going to really enjoy picking you apart. Petal by petal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where things get weird, so warnings might change. I haven't quite decided how, which is why it's taken so long to post since this was supposed to be a request from forever ago, but don't you worry.


End file.
